"Despicable He" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Dock: Vanessa/Brandon/Ethan) -- 17:18 <@Ethan|> Glad you could make it, guys. 17:19 <+Brandon|> Ethan!!! Oh, my Goodness... I can't believe you're still here! It's a miracle! ^_^ 17:19 * Vanessa| hugs Ethan. 17:19 <+Brandon|> (conf) Yeahhhh... but now what's Ryan going to do? ... Wait a minute, he just sold out his own alliance member! He MUST have a plan. :s *ponders* 17:19 <+Vanessa|> I'm glad too. ;) 17:19 <@Ethan|> Well. 17:19 <@Ethan|> Now that we're together. 17:19 <@Ethan|> I think it's time to get rid of Ryan. 17:20 <+Vanessa|> Chris has gotta merge the teams in this episode. If we can convince the Bass girls to vote with us, maybe we can be rid of him... 17:20 <+Brandon|> :s 17:20 <+Brandon|> I just... 17:20 <+Vanessa|> I don't know if Alex is with us, though. He DID vote for you, Ethan... 17:20 <@Ethan|> ... 17:20 <@Ethan|> Yeah... 17:20 <@Ethan|> :-/ 17:20 <@Ethan|> But 17:20 <@Ethan|> Doesn't matter 17:21 <@Ethan|> I'm sure plenty of others hate Ryan's guts too! 17:21 <+Brandon|> I don't know how comfortable I feel about going against him like that yet... He hasn't really done anything bad to me. :s It's not in me to just do something out of spite. D: 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Girls' cabin: Laurie/Ashleigh) -- 17:21 <+Laurie|> I guess this is it. 17:21 <+Laurie|> The old Bass team is finally done. :'( 17:21 <+Ashleigh|> So...Yeah. It was great being on a team with you. Now it's one for all. 17:22 <+Ashleigh|> And Laurie, in case you were wondering, I didn't vote for you. I voted for Willis....I'm sorry for just getting in your face like that. 17:22 <+Laurie|> Thats in the past now. xD 17:22 <+Laurie|> Now we move on to the future! :D 17:22 <+Ashleigh|> All right. I'm sorry. I have this habit of apoligizing for whenever...You know...I guess. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Boys' cabin: Alex/Ryan) -- 17:23 <@Ryan13> Ugh. 17:23 <@Ryan13> What a night. 17:23 <+Alex|> *sigh* 17:23 <+Alex|> Ryan, just shut up. 17:23 <@Ryan13> It's, like, why are they suddenly mad at me? 17:23 <@Ryan13> I didn't do anyth- 17:23 <@Ryan13> :o 17:23 <@Ryan13> What?!?!? 17:23 <@Ryan13> WHY? :@ 17:23 <+Alex|> You made me vote off my best friend! 17:23 <@Ryan13> I am just trying to play the game! 17:23 <+Alex|> Now he, the girl I like and my other friend HATE me! 17:23 <@Ryan13> You're the one getting all these emotions involved! 17:23 <@Ryan13> Alex. 17:24 <@Ryan13> You know you're my best friend on the island. 17:24 <@Ryan13> You always will be. 17:24 <@Ryan13> And we're going to make it to the finals together. :3 17:24 <+Alex|> Really... 17:24 <@Ryan13> Yes. 17:24 <+Alex|> You called Ethan your best friend too. 17:24 <@Ryan13> You just need to help me this challenge. 17:24 <+Alex|> And look what happened there. 17:24 <@Ryan13> Okay, true. 17:24 <@Ryan13> I wasn't exactly very honest to Ethan. 17:25 <@Ryan13> But he went behind my back with Vanessa. 17:25 <@Ryan13> You can't break alliance rules like that. 17:25 <+Alex|> I need to talk to him. I don't want to be in an alliance with you. 17:25 <+Alex|> I don't like you. 17:25 <@Ryan13> :-O 17:25 <@Ryan13> But! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Morning, campers! 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Hope you all had a good night's sleep. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, the teams are dissolved. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> So, it's every camper for themselves. ^_^ 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> It's MERGING DAY! *throws confetti* 17:26 <@Ryan13> Great. <.< 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:26 <+Ashleigh|> Finally! 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> What? 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> No goodbyes? 17:26 <@Ryan13> I'll say goodbye to my team when they LEAVE THE ISLAND one-by-one. 17:26 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:26 <+Ashleigh|> We already said ours. *Points to her and Laurie* 17:27 <@Ethan|> >.> 17:27 <+Vanessa|> Well, we're not technically going anywhere... at least not ALL of us, anyway. *glares at Ryan* 17:27 <+Brandon|> There's a bit of tension on this team... I don't think it'll really be 'goodbye' for anyone here. :s 17:27 <+Alex|> (conf) At this point in the game, I have no friends. I'll need to get in good with those Bass girls. Hopefully Laurie doesn't hold a grudge from the puking yesterday! 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> So, that wraps that up. 17:28 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I want to forgive Alex, since he's a good guy and a friend, but after voting for Ethan, I just don't know... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> In honor of the merge, I have a special announcement to make, and no, it's not about the sausages. :3 17:28 <@Ethan|> :| 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Ladies and gents... 17:28 <+Brandon|> .... oh no.... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Please welcome back for another round of Total Drama fun... 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> SCHMIDT!!!!!!!!!! 17:28 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to Schmidt| 17:28 <@Ryan13> Who? 17:28 <+Laurie|> Oh goodness. -_- 17:29 <+Schmidt|> Hello fellow contestant. 17:29 <@Ethan|> Huh? 17:29 <+Ashleigh|> Schmidt!? Welcome back! 17:29 <@Ethan|> O.o 17:29 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) Guilt gone! Phew. 17:29 <+Alex|> I literally have no idea who this guy is. 17:29 <+Schmidt|> :) It's been awhile. I'm so glad to be back. 17:29 <+Brandon|> Uhh... Welcome back, buddy. ^^ @Schmidt 17:29 <+Laurie|> Out of everyone you could have brought back you bring back SCHMIDT? 17:29 <+Vanessa|> He's the guy who was always cleaning his hands. *whispers to Ethan* I pay attention to quirks like that. 17:30 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (8): Alex, Ashleigh, Brandon, Ethan, Laurie, Ryan, Schmidt, Vanessa 17:30 <+Laurie|> Who could possible like him? :@ 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Now that the teams are merged, it's time to start your first challenge. 17:30 <+Schmidt|> >.> 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> individual challenge* 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Iiiiiiiiiit's... 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> The hunt for keys! 17:31 <+Alex|> (conf) Great. Schmidt, Laurie and Ashleigh will be last resort friends. Did that sound Ryan-y? :| Anyway, I'll try to get in good with the rest of my former team first. If all else fails, then....I don't know. 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> All around the island, contestants will find keys shaped exactly like their faces. 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Twist is, you don't know where the keys are. It's a scavenger hunt, DUH. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> While two of the keys are very special, one of them is NOT. 17:32 Joelle 1876fe58@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.118.254.88 has quit Quit 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> One key will unlock immunity! 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> One will place an EXTRA VOTE against the finder! 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> And the third will unlock. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> The door. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> To the luxurious. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> AWESOME. 17:32 <@ChrisMcLean> MCLEAN-SPA HOTEL. 17:32 <@Ryan13> A spa? 17:32 <@Ryan13> Ha! 17:32 <+Schmidt|> :o 17:32 <@Ryan13> I am so winning THIS! 17:33 <@Ethan|> Ness, wanna go with me? 17:33 <@Ethan|> c: 17:33 <+Schmidt|> (conf) A spa? A clean enviroment?! I MUST win! 17:33 <+Vanessa|> Let's do it. c: 17:33 <+Alex|> I'll go with you guys! @Ethan and Vanessa :D 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> You may split off into groups or go about it on your own. Only one key per person. 17:33 <+Vanessa|> Um... 17:33 <+Alex|> Please! <3 17:33 <@Ryan13> Hey, Schmidt. We should totally pair up. 17:33 <@Ryan13> :D 17:33 <@Ryan13> Please? :( 17:33 <+Schmidt|> >.> 17:34 <@Ethan|> Ehhh... 17:34 <@Ethan|> Fine... 17:34 <+Schmidt|> As if I'd trust you. 17:34 <@Ethan|> @Alex 17:34 <+Brandon|> (Conf) It has now become IMPERATIVE that I find the Key to Immunity. *self-confidence rising* I WON'T take 'no' for an answer. 17:34 <+Schmidt|> I've seen what's been going on here. 17:34 <@Ryan13> Well, you don't really have anyone else to trust. 17:34 <@Ryan13> Your team sort of voted you off third. 17:34 <+Schmidt|> :| 17:34 <@Ryan13> Sorry, SECOND. 17:34 <+Brandon|> Chris? *raises hand* I have a question. 17:34 <+Alex|> Yay! :D 17:34 * ChrisMcLean sighs obnoxiously. 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> YES? 17:34 <+Brandon|> So, like... 17:34 <+Brandon|> Uhm... 17:34 <+Brandon|> Uhh.. 17:35 <+Brandon|> Hmm... 17:35 <@Ryan13> Idiot. >.> 17:35 <+Brandon|> :o 17:35 <+Laurie|> Hmmmm 17:35 <+Brandon|> Ryan? :| Was that you? :( 17:35 <@Ryan13> No. 17:35 <+Laurie|> Groups huh? 17:35 <+Vanessa|> *nudges Brandon* See? :/ 17:35 <@Ryan13> It was... 17:35 <@Ryan13> *points to Laurie* 17:35 <@Ryan13> Her. :| 17:35 <+Laurie|> :| 17:35 <+Brandon|> :o 17:35 <+Alex|> (conf) Time to own up to Ethan. Time to tell him everything I've been keeping from him! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ETHAN, ALEX, AND VANESSA -- 17:41 <@Ethan|> Soooo. 17:42 <@Ethan|> Where do you think we should look? 17:42 <@Ethan|> In my pants? Wouldn't 17:42 <@Ethan|> In my pants? Wouldn't it be crazy if a key was in my pants? :p ... :$* 17:43 <+Vanessa|> *smacks Ethan* Keep your pants on, loverboy. :P 17:43 <+Vanessa|> I assume Chris would hide the keys where we're most likely to get hurt. That's just... classic Chris. 17:43 <+Alex|> Hey guys... 17:44 <+Alex|> Can I talk to you about something? 17:44 <@Ethan|> ? 17:44 <@Ethan|> Uh... 17:44 <@Ethan|> I guess... 17:44 <+Alex|> It's really important. :( 17:44 <+Alex|> I feel bad about voting you off, man. 17:44 <+Vanessa|> Alex? o.o 17:44 <@Ethan|> Shoot. 17:44 <+Vanessa|> What's on your mind? 17:44 <+Alex|> Ryan made me. 17:44 <+Alex|> From now on, NO MORE SECRETS. 17:44 <+Alex|> So I feel the need to tell you... 17:45 <+Alex|> I like Vanessa. 17:45 <+Alex|> A lot. 17:45 * Ethan| gasps. 17:45 <+Alex|> And I know you guys have a thing and I feel awful but LOOK AT HER! 17:45 <+Alex|> She's soooo pretty! 17:45 <+Alex|> :( 17:45 <+Vanessa|> Alex... *smiles* I had no idea. 17:45 <+Alex|> No one on the island likes me anymore. 17:46 <+Alex|> Except for Ryan >.> 17:46 * Ethan| panics. 17:46 <+Vanessa|> Ryan doesn't like you, Alex. 17:46 <+Vanessa|> He's using you. 17:46 <+Alex|> But I'm sure it's an elaborate plan. 17:46 <+Vanessa|> Just like he used Ethan. 17:46 <+Alex|> Us three can get rid of him! 17:46 * Vanessa| looks at Ethan. 17:47 <+Vanessa|> What do you think? 17:47 * Alex| cracks a smile. 17:47 * Ethan| bites lip. 17:47 * Ethan| stomach growls. 17:47 <@Ethan|> ... 17:47 <@Ethan|> Fine... 17:47 <+Alex|> Yes! 17:47 * Alex| hugs Ethan and Vanessa. 17:47 <@Ethan|> (conf) Man, I thought Vanessa and I were meant to be. Not her and Alex... 17:47 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) To be honest, I'm still not 100% sure I trust Alex again, but that confession he made... it was sweet. And it took guts. So maybe, yeah, maybe I can trust him again. 17:48 <+Alex|> (conf) I'm gonna do my best to get over Vanessa. Ethan deserves her. I owe him this. 17:48 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) It will take time, though. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ASHLEIGH AND BRANDON -- 17:48 <+Ashleigh|> *Walking and looking around* 17:49 <+Brandon|> (conf) I thought it's a great idea to go it alone... that way, I won't get distracted. And let's face it, that happens easily with me. :p But, whatever, this key is as good as mine! That is... until I ran into Ashleigh... 17:49 <+Ashleigh|> Hey, are you okay? 17:49 <+Brandon|> Me? *laughs stiffly* Yeeeeeep... totally fine... just trying to clear my head and get my thoughts together. 17:49 <+Ashleigh|> All right. I'll shut up then and keep looking. 17:50 <+Brandon|> No, no! You don't have to stop talking. It's fine, really. ^_^" 17:50 <+Ashleigh|> You sure? I don't wanna bother you if I'm going to annoy you. 17:51 <+Brandon|> Nope! Totally fine! *walks around, looking* 17:51 <+Brandon|> You totally won't annoy me at aaaaaall... 17:51 <+Brandon|> Really. :p 17:51 <+Ashleigh|> All right....*Looking around* Have you found them yet? 17:52 <+Brandon|> No, not yet, I'm gonna go check by the Dock... care to follow me if you want. ^^ Chris knows I'm an awful swimmer, so I feel like My key(s) is around there. 17:52 <+Brandon|> (conf) Without people breathing down my neck, it's getting to be a bit easier to actually concentrate on my own... as a person. Score one for Brandon. 17:52 <+Ashleigh|> All right. I'll come with you then. Just in case something happens. *Smiles* 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> -- RYAN, LAURIE, AND SCHMIDT -- 17:53 <+Schmidt|> (conf) Going with Ryan? Not my first choice, nor the smartest. But Everyone else were all buddy already I had no choice. It was nice to see what he was like face to face though. 17:53 <@Ryan13> Okay, guys. 17:53 <@Ryan13> Here's the deal. 17:53 <@Ryan13> You are my new alliance. 17:53 <+Laurie|> >.> 17:53 <+Schmidt|> <.< 17:53 <@Ryan13> We are not friends, we are NOT pen pals, and we will not be speaking on the daily. 17:53 <@Ryan13> We are here to win. 17:53 <@Ryan13> And tonight, if either of you win invincibility, it goes to me. 17:53 <+Laurie|> What? :@ 17:53 <+Laurie|> Then why would we go with you? :@ 17:53 <@Ryan13> Because I am BRILLIANT. :@ 17:53 <@Ryan13> OKAY? 17:54 <+Laurie|> >_> 17:54 <@Ryan13> I AM THE REASON. 17:54 <@Ryan13> THE GOPHERS WERE SO SUCCESSFUL. 17:54 <@Ryan13> I COME UP. 17:54 <@Ryan13> WITH ALL THE GREAT IDEAS. 17:54 <@Ryan13> SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. 17:54 <@Ryan13> YOU CAN LEAVE. 17:54 <+Laurie|> Sure you did. >_> 17:54 <+Schmidt|> :s whatever. You're track record aside. I might as well go with SOMEONE . So fine 17:54 <+Schmidt|> just dont touch me 17:54 <+Schmidt|> >.> 17:54 <+Laurie|> Whats in it for me if I stay? :@ 17:54 <@Ryan13> If you guys promise to give me your immunity, IF either of you win, I can convince someone from the outside to vote with us and at LEAST tie up the votes. 17:55 <+Laurie|> Hmmm....I guess you do have a good track record when it comes to eliminating people. >_> 17:55 <+Laurie|> Fine, I'll help you..... 17:55 <+Laurie|> (Conf): For now. ;) 17:56 <@Ryan13> (conf) I now have a 3/8 chance of winning immunity. Let's just hope no one else finds it before I do, because I am SO dead meat right now. Alex is mad at me right now, but I'm sure he could vote with us with just the right amount of shameless flattery and persuasion. c: 17:56 <+Schmidt|> *disinfects and starts looking around* (conf) I don't like Ryan, but I do need an ally as a returning peros.n Tha tLaurie though, she has a serious axe to grind with me. >.> 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to open your chests. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> First up... 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN. 17:57 * Ethan| walks up to the chest. 17:58 * Ethan| opens. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ethan wins............... 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> NOTHING! 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh-heh. :D 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, man. 17:58 <@Ethan|> Darn. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, we have... 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt! 17:59 <+Schmidt|> OH goody. :s 17:59 <+Schmidt|> *wipes chest and key* Filthy, filthy, filthy. 17:59 <+Schmidt|> *opens chest* 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And Schmidt wins............ 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> An extra vote against him at the campfire ceremony! :D 17:59 <+Schmidt|> :o 17:59 <@Ryan13> Phew. 17:59 <+Schmidt|> WHAT?! 17:59 <+Schmidt|> :@ 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, man. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Can't help you. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:59 <+Schmidt|> How unfair. *walks back to group* 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, BRANDON! 18:00 <+Brandon|> *digs key out of pocket* ... :s 18:00 <+Brandon|> (conf) I found this under the Dock of Shame.... *kisses key* -w- 18:00 * Brandon| walks up to chest and opens. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> And Brandon has won................... 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Nothing! xD 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Isn't this fun? c: 18:01 <@Ryan13> ME NEXT. 18:01 <+Brandon|> Are... you.... kidding me.... 18:01 * Ryan13 runs past Brandon and pushes him aside. 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, open up your chest, Ryan. 18:02 <@Ryan13> Please immunity, please immunity, please immunity... 18:02 * Ryan13 opens up chest. 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ryan has won......... 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> *long sigh* 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> :-/ 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> NOTHING. :D 18:02 <@Ryan13> UGH. 18:02 <@Ryan13> This isn't fair! 18:02 <@Ryan13> I demand some sort of compensation for my weeks of GRUELING hard work on the Gophers! 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh. 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up. 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa. 18:03 * Vanessa| walks up to the chest with her key, noticeably scratched up and bruised. 18:03 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) Yeah, if you ever see a squirrel jealously guarding a key in his burrow, don't assume it's going to be easy to obtain. That little menace is going to give me nightmares for months. *shudders* 18:03 <+Vanessa|> *opens the chest* Come on, come on... 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> :-O 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> She... she... 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Ladies and gentleman! 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa has won. 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> ............ :| 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> THE KEY TO THE MCLEAN-SPA HOTEL. 18:04 <+Vanessa|> O_O 18:04 <+Schmidt|> :o 18:04 <@Ryan13> Who's left? 18:04 <+Vanessa|> YES!! *cheers loudly* :D 18:04 <+Schmidt|> Shoot! :@ 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh, Alex, and Laurie. 18:04 * Ethan| claps. 18:04 <+Laurie|> ? 18:04 <@Ethan|> Good job, Ness! 18:04 <@ChrisMcLean> One of you come up. 18:05 <+Laurie|> Me! 18:05 <+Laurie|> :@ 18:05 <+Ashleigh|> Go ahead. 18:05 <+Alex|> Ladies first! 18:05 * Laurie| runs up to the chest and opens it. 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And tonight. 18:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie wins IMMUNITY!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:05 <@Ryan13> YES. 18:05 <+Laurie|> :o 18:05 <@Ryan13> THAT MEANS IT'S MINE. 18:05 <@Ryan13> IT'S MINE, IT'S ALL MINE. 18:05 <+Laurie|> Hmmm 18:05 <@Ryan13> :@ 18:05 <@Ryan13> GIVE IT HERE. 18:05 <+Laurie|> Well 18:05 <+Laurie|> You know 18:05 <+Laurie|> Suddenly 18:05 <+Laurie|> I'm not feeling very generous...:/ 18:05 <@Ryan13> :-O 18:05 <@Ryan13> WHAT?!!?!?! 18:05 <+Schmidt|> :o 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means Laurie's safe. 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> And Vanessa gets her reward. 18:06 <+Laurie|> I don't think you really want it that much. :s 18:06 <+Alex|> (conf) I was really hoping I'D win immunity. I would have given it to my best buddy, Ethan. *sigh* 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Schmidt, one vote against ya. 18:06 <+Laurie|> @Ryan 18:06 <+Schmidt|> -_- 18:06 <@Ryan13> Wait! 18:06 <@Ryan13> Chris! 18:06 * Ryan13 gets down on his knees painfully. 18:06 <@Ryan13> I... 18:06 <@Ryan13> I'm BEGGING you. 18:06 <@Ryan13> Oh, great Laurie. 18:06 <@Ryan13> PLEASE. 18:06 <@Ryan13> PLEASE give me immunity! 18:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 18:06 <+Laurie|> Man you sure are patheic, just take it. :| 18:07 * Ryan13 snatches it. 18:07 <@Ryan13> YES! 18:07 <+Schmidt|> Begging? How umbeconing 18:07 <@Ryan13> YOU ARE SO GOING HOME TONIGHT, LAURIE. 18:07 <+Vanessa|> What?! No! *facepalms* 18:07 * Ryan13 cackles. 18:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooh. 18:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Not very smart. 18:07 <@ChrisMcLean> @Laurie 18:07 <+Laurie|> Sure, because everyone is going to vote with Mr. Popular. >_> 18:07 <@Ryan13> <.< 18:07 <+Brandon|> ... If you were going to just GIVE it away, I would have totally asked for it. :| @Laurie 18:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, guys! 18:08 <+Laurie|> >_> 18:08 <+Laurie|> (Conf): Ryan isn't that bad....I guess. >_> 18:08 <+Schmidt|> (conf) I CAN'T go back to those danky old cabins! Ugh, this is just perfect. no spa, and a vote against me. whatever. 18:08 <+Ashleigh|> (Conf.) Sorry Tyra, I can't avenge you tonight. 18:09 <+Vanessa|> (Conf) Why would she just... GIVE him immunity.. I just can't... what. 18:10 <+Brandon|> (conf) It would seem that the tables have turned....... quite instantly. 18:10 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers. 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> The camper who does not receive a marshmallow is going home tonight. 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> And can't come back... EVER! 18:11 <+Laurie|> >_> 18:11 <@ChrisMcLean> The first marshmallow goes to Ryan. 18:11 * ChrisMcLean tosses a marshmallow to Ryan. 18:11 * Ryan13 catches it. 18:12 * Ryan13 sticks tongue out at Vanessa. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, Vanessa. 18:12 * ChrisMcLean tosses a marshmallow to Vanessa. 18:12 * Vanessa| nibbles on her marshmallow nervously. 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 18:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh. 18:12 <+Alex|> :D 18:12 * ChrisMcLean tosses marshmallows to Ethan and Ashleigh. 18:12 <+Ashleigh|> Phew. *Eats marshmellow* 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex and Schmidt. 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Both with one vote against you. 18:13 * ChrisMcLean tosses marshmallows to Alex and Schmidt. 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon, Laurie. 18:13 <+Schmidt|> *phew 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> This is the final marshmallow of the evening. 18:13 <+Brandon|> .... What!? 18:13 <+Brandon|> ... :s 18:13 <+Laurie|> :@ 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> And it goes to.............. 18:13 <@ChrisMcLean> ................. 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> ................ 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> . 18:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie. 18:14 * ChrisMcLean tosses a marshmallow to Laurie. 18:14 <+Schmidt|> :| 18:14 <+Laurie|> ;) 18:14 <+Brandon|> ..... :| 18:14 <+Vanessa|> Brandon?! But he's a sweet guy! 18:14 <+Brandon|> ... Me? 18:14 <@Ryan13> Too sweet. 18:15 <+Brandon|> But.... but why? 18:15 <@Ryan13> At least everyone hates Laurie. 18:15 <@Ryan13> He's a threat with a capital T. 18:15 <@Ethan|> Brand-o? 18:15 <@Ethan|> D: 18:15 <+Vanessa|> :c 18:15 <+Schmidt|> Yeah. see ya old "team captian". 18:15 <+Schmidt|> :/ 18:15 <+Laurie|> Hates me? :@ 18:15 <+Brandon|> I can't.... I.... 18:15 * Vanessa| hugs Brandon. 18:15 <+Laurie|> How? :@ 18:15 <+Brandon|> ... :-/ 18:15 <+Brandon|> What did I even do?! D: 18:15 <+Alex|> (conf) I hated to vote for Brandon...but he did vote for me last time. :@ 18:16 <+Laurie|> (Conf): Why did I help that idiot Ryan.......*sigh* 18:16 * Ethan| approaches Brandon. 18:16 <+Brandon|> You know what...? It's fine... I understand. 18:16 <@Ethan|> Well. 18:16 <+Brandon|> ... 18:16 <+Vanessa|> See you, buddy. You're too sweet for this competition. :c 18:16 <@Ethan|> If you ever need a pal. 18:16 <@Ethan|> I'm always around. 18:16 * Ethan| holds out a hand. 18:16 <+Alex|> Seeya bunk-mate! ^_^ 18:16 <+Brandon|> Oh, Ethan.... 18:16 <+Ashleigh|> Bye Brandon. We'll miss you. 18:17 * Brandon| slowly reaches for Ethan's hand and grabs it. 18:17 * Brandon| instantly flings Ethan behind him........ 18:17 <@Ethan|> Woah! 18:17 <@Ryan13> :-O 18:17 <+Schmidt|> :| 18:17 <@Ethan|> (what the hell Ethan didn't even vote for Brandon) 18:17 <+Brandon|> THAT... was for voting for me last time. 18:17 <@Ethan|> (oh) 18:18 <@Ethan|> Ouch. x_x 18:18 * Ryan13 snickers. 18:18 <+Vanessa|> :/ 18:18 <+Vanessa|> *tends to Ethan* 18:18 <@Mygeto> (lol) 18:18 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 18:18 <+Schmidt|> Well that was..out of character 18:18 <@Ryan13> Shut it, Schmidt. 18:18 <@Ryan13> >.> 18:18 * Brandon| proceeds to the Flush of Shame. 18:18 <@Ryan13> Bye, Brandon!! :D 18:19 <+Brandon|> You all listen.... Do NOT... I repeat... Do NOT.... 18:19 <+Brandon|> Trust... 18:19 <+Brandon|> Ryan. 18:19 * ChrisMcLean flushes Brandon. 18:19 <@Ryan13> Jeez! 18:19 <@Ryan13> Take things personally much? 18:19 <+Brandon|> He's nothing but lie-- 18:19 <+Brandon|> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! 18:19 <+Brandon|> :'( 18:19 <+Schmidt|> as if we didnt know that already? 18:19 <@ChrisMcLean> And with Brandon gone, we're down to 7! 18:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next eliminated right here, next time on... 18:20 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 18:20 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 18:20 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 18:20 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- D D D